An Unexpected Spark
by Just-Dream-18
Summary: Ahsoka has been Anakin Skywalker's Padawan for two years, and they've always had a close bond...But what happens when Ahsoka finds Anakin is becoming distant? Is something wrong? Rumours have always gone around that Anakin has attachment issues... (I promise the story is better than the summary!)
1. Chapter 1

**I haven't written in a while but here's a new story that I hope you'll like. It will all be in Ahsoka's point of view, and no, I don't know how long I intend to make it. Just trying new things out. But here it is, enjoy. Review me your thoughts :)**

My breaths are quick as we circle each other. I keep my guard up and look for an opening before I attack once again. I go for the neck, but he is too quick for me. He catches my left arm and twists it behind my back, chuckling. I grunt.

"Too predictable Snips, don't just go for the easy shot. Take your time and plan ahead. You need to focus." He says, I can hear the smile in his voice. I frown and take him by surprise, flipping my arm back around and twisting his own. Before he can react I push him down to the ground, but he drags me down with him and I fall on top of him. He laughs again. "Better, but you need to avoid being pulled down." I roll my eyes, he's never impressed. I stand up in a huff and wait for him to get up. Once he's up, we circle each other once again. This time, he attacks first and I dodge to my left to avoid a blow to my stomach. While he is off balance I pull him towards me and deliver a clean knee into his mid-section, I hear him gasp as he's winded, and I push him to the ground once again, this time staying on my feet. I keep my guard up, ready for another attack, but he doesn't. Once he catches his breath, he smiles in my direction and nods. "That's what I'm talking about. Good job Snips…" He holds out his hand for me to pull him up, but I narrow my eyes. I know what's coming, but I chose to let it happen. I put down my guard and grab his hand to tug him up but he pulls me down instead, trapping me against his torso. His arms feel strong around me, and I relax against him, too tired to fight anymore. Once again, he chuckles. "Tired Snips?" I nod. "Alright, well, get up and let's go grab something to eat." I push myself off him and he stands up after me. We walk towards our towels and drink bottles.

Anakin Skywalker has been my Master since I turned fifteen, two years ago. I'm nearly seventeen now, in fact my birthday is in less than two weeks. I really like having him as my Master. Normally he's really laid back with me and he doesn't push me too hard. Sometimes he is strict when we're in combat, but he says it's only because he wants me to be able to defend myself properly. My friend Barriss (who is also a Padawan), says that he is very protective of me. I think he treats me like any Master would treat their Padawan.

"You're a bit quiet Snips, everything alright?" He asks as he takes a long gulp of water from his drink bottle. I take a drink from mine too before responding.

"Yes Master, just thinking." I reply. He told me when I first became his Padawan that we needed to have trust to be able to rely on each other. At first I was shy towards him, but now I am open with him and I trust him. Masters and their Padawans form a special bond once they've become close enough. I heard that it normally takes a while for the bond to form, sometimes up to a year. Our bond was formed quickly though; in only two months of training together our minds were linked. When the bond forms, a strong connection is made between the two people. It allows us to look into each other's' minds, we can even speak to each other through the link. Of course, we can block our minds off from each other, but we've never really had to. I never saw any reason to hide my mind from him anyway, he knows everything about me and (I assume) has accepted me.

"Anything I need to know about?" He asks. I pick up my towel and start walking towards the exit of the training gym.

"Nothing you don't already know Skyguy," I smirked. Snips and Skyguy were nicknames we had made for each other when I first was assigned to him. It had become a part of our characters. Together we walk towards the mess hall. He puts his arm around me and nudges me to look at him, and I do.

"I think I'm going to ask the council about a little...get-away for us. You've been working really hard lately and I think we both deserve a break." He says, I smile. I could really use some sort of retreat thing. He is right, we have both been training non-stop lately, and there haven't been many missions. Basically, we have been stuck at the Jedi temple for a few months now.

"That actually sounds great Master, I could really use that." He nods and soon we are in the mess hall. We sit at a table of clones; they are part of Anakin's squadron. I am good friends with most of them. Anakin is very close with a few of them, Barriss says its attachment, but I deny that. Jedi are not encouraged to form attachments. Just because he is good friends with some of his men doesn't mean he's attached. Rumours go around that my Master has an attachment issue, and it makes me angry that they say that. They don't know him. He's just a really compassionate person, and it's mistaken for attachment.

"Hey there Rexy boy, how's boredom been for you lately?" He jokes with Rex. Rex is the head clone of my Masters squad. I'm close with him too, we are like siblings. I sit in front of my Master who sits next to Rex.

"Oh just great sir. The boys have all been restless for some action around here," he chuckles. I decide to make myself known.

"Yeah the Separatists have been quiet for too long now. I know we should be happy for the peace but, it's unsettling; the stillness. I doubt the war will be over any time soon, which only means that something bigger could be coming." I look up from the table that apparently was so interesting while I was speaking, and look to Rex and my Master, both of which are nodding in agreement.

"You're right Snips, it's odd, all this quietness. You and your boys better be ready then, Rex." He laughs and Rex joins in. Soon after, Anakin gestures for me to go with him to grab something to eat, and my stomach growls in response. I sigh while we wait in line. I'm tired. Tired of doing nothing all the time. I wake up in the morning, we train all day, we go to sleep. The days have crawled along this way for too long.

"Yeah, just two burgers thanks," I hear my Master talking to the chefs. I look out the long window on the far side of the mess hall, it's nearly sunset. I involuntarily yawn. Anakin carries both our dinner to a separate table this time, away from the rest of the clones. I eye him curiously, we usually sit with the others. Something must be up.

"We're sitting here Skyguy?" I ask, cocking an eye brow. He lazily sits down and looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'm too tired to listen to clone talk right now," he chuckles. I sit down as well and we start eating in silence. A few minutes later we finish eating. My eyes feel droopy as I listen to the bicker of all the clones around me. I stare out the window again.

"Are you sure you're alright Ahsoka? You seem...distant, from me." My eyes returned to their usually wide state when he used my name. Normally he calls me Snips. If it's Ahsoka... it means it's serious.

"I'm sure Master, really. I didn't mean to give you that impression. I'm just tired and honestly, sick of training." I laugh once I finish to lighten the mood, and he joins me. A thought occurs to me and I realise a part of his mind is blocked from me. "Master, are _you _okay?" I ask the question quietly, he hardly ever blocks his mind from me. It only seems to be a tiny part of his mind, but it's still odd.

"I'm fine Snips, why do ya ask?" He raises his eye brows and I decide to let it fall. I don't think he wants me to notice that he's blocked his mind.

I smile at him, "Just making sure Skyguy," and he smiles back. After another minute or two, we put out scraps in the bin and the trays back at the food counter, and walk out of the mess. On the way to our dorm, Anakin tells me he's going to go speak to the council about our "get-away". I nod and he says he will meet me back at the dorm later. I continue walking when I see Barriss carrying something heavy, grunting as she walks. I approach her and help her carry whatever it is to wherever she's going.

"Oh hey Ahsoka, you don't have to help I've got this..." It was a weak protest. I laugh at her.

"Barriss you could barely carry it on your own, where are you going? I'm not doing anything; I'll help you take it." She smiles at me.

"I'm taking it back to the library, Master Yoda was using it with the younglings. I don't know what 'it' is though," She says, and we continue walking. The library isn't far from here.

"Okay, it's probably got books in it or something, since it's going back to the library." She laughs and agrees with me. "So how was your day? More training as usual?" I sigh. She responds a second later.

"No actually, I got the day off. Well, not really. Instead of training I've been helping other Jedi around the Temple. I think I preferred training. What about you?" We laugh again. Barriss and I met on a mission about a year ago, we've been good friends since. Sometimes we train together, but then she gets grumpy because I beat her every time. But hey, what can I say? It's not my fault I'm an awesome fighter. Well, unless it's my Master I'm fighting against. Then _he's _the awesome fighter.

"Anakin and I just trained all day. He's gone to ask the council if we can have a break thing. He says I've been working really hard and it's not like we need to be here in case we're called for a mission, nothing's been happening lately. So, yeah. Today was the same as yesterday. And the day before that. And even the day before - "

"Okay! I get it you annoying dweezer!" She laughs loudly. I don't know why she always calls me a dweezer, she claims it's some insult she picked up on a mission once. Soon we reach the library and hand over the heavy box to one of the librarians, who gives us a smile and a nod before taking it. On the way back Barriss starts preaching her theories to me again.

"...I'm serious Ahsoka! He's so protective of you! Have you seen the way he looks at the clones when they look at you? It's like he has a thing for you. I'd be all for you and him if it wasn't against the code...and he wasn't sort of six years older than you." I gape at her.

"Barriss you're delusional. That's a ridiculous thought," I laugh. We reach my dorm. "I'll see you later, Barriss. And rid those thoughts from your mind!" I say as she leaves She wiggles her eye brows at me before walking away, and I roll my eyes before opening the door. I walk in to see Anakin spread out on his bed, hands tucked behind his head.

"Where you been Snips? I thought you came back here after I left you." And hello to you too Master.

"I was just with Barriss Master. She was carrying something heavy down to the library so I just went to help her, that's all." I sigh and fall back on my bed. _Was _he being protective? I shake my head; stupid thoughts, stupid thoughts. I didn't really want him noticing I was thinking about that type of thing either. I diverted my attention to something else.

"Alright. Well you can go have a shower, I've already been in." I nod and slowly get up again before walking into the bathroom. As I let the cool water rush down my orange skin, I can't help but think that maybe _he_ was the one that was being distant. I'll talk to him about it tomorrow, we are both too tired now. I step out a few minutes later and get into some comfortable pants and a top to sleep in. When I walk out Anakin is already asleep. Well; I think he is. But when I get into bed and say 'goodnight', I receive no reply. Soon, I drift off into sleep too.

**Okay, so that's the first chapter! Like it? Don't like it? Review? **

**Just-Dream-18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I wasn't really happy with this but I hope you like it.  
><strong>

I wake up this morning the same as every other morning. I check the time, it is half past five. I sit up and look over at Anakin's bed. He is still asleep. I walk into the refresher and wash my face before getting changed. When I walk back out of the refresher my Master is awake; he's sitting up and scratching the back of his head sleepily.

"Mornin' Snips," He says in his morning voice. I smile and say good morning in return. "I forgot to tell you last night, the council gave us permission for a break. We get two weeks off, starting tomorrow. I was thinking Naboo? Or maybe Kashyyyk?" I smile inside, I was going to enjoy our break.

"Naboo sounds good Master," I say as I get a cold drink. "Do you want something to eat?" He stands up and walks toward me. In a few seconds he is standing right in front of me. I look up to meet his gaze, he smiles and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"No thanks, I'll make something. Go and get ready, we're going out today." I give him a confused look.

"We get a retreat tomorrow and we are going out today? Shouldn't we train Master? It's our last day before we go." After I say it, I question why I'm trying to convince him to stay and train. I'm tired of training, I should be happy he wants to leave the Temple for the day.

"Would you rather stay and train Snips?" He chuckles and smirks, I let out a laugh.

"No, I guess not. Where we goin'?" I ask. He thinks for a moment.

"Not sure yet, I think we might buy a few things for tomorrow, but we'll see." He says. I nod and then walk towards my bed, grabbing my boots along the way. Anakin faces the other direction and begins to change while I tug my boots on. A couple of minutes later we grab our light sabers and walk out the main entrance of the Temple. I take a deep breath, it's nice to be outside the walls. Although the Temple has been my home since I was only young, it feels good to leave sometimes. The sun warms my skin as we walk down the steps and I look at Anakin, who seems to be enjoying it as much as I am.

Anakin decides that we will walk to wherever we're going instead of driving; he says we need the fresh air. So we walk for quite a while before we can see a trading centre. I see people buying goods and carrying bags, some just browsing around. I've never really been to a trading centre like this. My Padawan training clothes were custom made for me at the Temple, so I've never had to go out and buy anything. He pulls me to the side of the walk path and points to one of the stores. The sign says 'Rexan Novastar'.

"Go and pick up anything you need, I'll wait for you at the registers, okay?" He looks concerned.

"Yes Master, I won't be long." I turn away from him and walk into the store. Inside it looks alright. It is big, decorated well and it looks a little classy. I'm suddenly all for the idea of shopping. _If you need me, I'm right here. _His voice sounds dominant in my head and I look back over my shoulder to see him watching me. I smile before turning back. I pick up a few things, nothing much; comfortable clothing for tomorrow, some new boots, underwear and gloves. I can't think of anything else I would need, but as I approach the registers something catches my eye. Swimwear. Or more specifically, a black bikini. Most swimwear is usually very revealing, but surprisingly, this doesn't look too bad. I decide to grab my size and try it on quickly before we leave. I look in the mirror once I get it on and I'm taken aback. It looks nice, really nice. Maybe even a little sexy. The fabric wraps around my slim waist and hugs my body, but not too tightly. The top doesn't show too much but suits me well. I add it to the pile of stuff that I'm buying, and start walking again towards the registers. I can almost see Anakin in the distance so I walk a little faster. He meets me at the register I'm walking towards and smiles at me.

"Got everything you need?" he asks, I tell him yes and he pays for my things. We walk out of the store and back onto the busy streets. It's still as busy as it was when we arrived, if not busier. There are people everywhere. I hear arguments over prices in the distance, there is live music playing somewhere, and barking animals at some sort of pet store. As we walk along in the heat my throat starts to feel dry.

"Master, can we grab a drink or something?" I ask. We turn a corner into a side alley. There is less people here but I still see about a dozen people around, all carrying bags.

"Yeah, come on I know a good place. Dexter's." I have never heard of 'Dexter's' before, but hey, how often do I leave the Temple unless it's for a mission? We walk down the alley until I see a red and silver neon sign that reads 'Dexter's Diner' in block writing. _I guess I've found it, _I joke to myself. Anakin leads me in and we sit at one of the booths near the door. The whole place is mostly red and silver. There are stools that sit around the bar and diner booths that are positioned around the perimeter of the diner. A few fans are spinning above us, and there is soft background music playing – I think it's jazz. I notice the folk around me. They are mostly human, but a few are a different species.

One particular figure catches my eye in the corner; if I had to guess I would say they are male by the way they are sitting – slouching and laid back. He is dressed all in black and a hood covers his face – all I can see is a chin with stubble. He seems to be facing in our direction, was he watching us? He's fiddling with a comlink in his hands, tuning it and flipping it and sliding it across the table. Through the force I can feel his aura; it is dark and cold. I look back up to his face and I'm startled when I see almost-black eyes looking back at me. I let out a barely audible gasp and quickly turn back to Anakin who is watching me with a raised eye brow.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asks, his brow furrowing. I look at him and discreetly tilt my head in the direction of the man.

"That guy over there; he creeps me out, that's all." I watch as he looks over my shoulder towards the man and frowns, his eyes darken. He looks back at me and is about to say something when a droid stops at our booth.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" It asks in an annoyingly high pitch voice. I look at Anakin.

"We'll get two house sodas thanks," He says, and I look back down again. The droid turns around and wheels back to the bar. Anakin doesn't say anything about the man but I catch him glancing over my shoulder a few times. Soon our drinks arrive and I eagerly chug it down, the cold liquid cooling my body. My Master smiles at me, "You're enjoying that, I see." The smile turns to a smirk.

"It's hot Skyguy," I smirk back. I hear him mumble something but I don't catch it, and decide to let it pass. "Master," I start. He looks up at me. "Is the man still there?" I'm not usually scared or intimidated, but something about the guy in black made me uncomfortable. Anakin's eyes darken visibly.

"Yeah, he is. We're leaving, grab your stuff." He sounded angry so I didn't say anything else. I picked up one bag and he grabbed the other and I followed him out of the diner. We walk briskly out of the trading centre, his eyes are set dead straight. After walking for about ten minutes and taking random turn off's and cuts through buildings, we come across a quieter area. Is isn't has hot now and the sun has passed it's highest peak; its nearly sundown. There is no one around here. Anakin sits on the end of a bench nearby and puts his head in his hands. Something is really bothering him; I feel concerned. I walk slowly towards him and gingerly sit on the other side of the bench, I leave him room. I think he needs space.

"Master?" I say, quietly. He doesn't say anything, doesn't move. It's like he didn't hear me at all. I narrow my eyes. "Master," I say again. Louder, firmer, this time. Still nothing, he would have heard me that time...he is shutting me out. I'm starting to get worried. A thought pops into my mind and I think about it for a second, hesitating. But I take a deep breath, "Anakin…" It is the first time I have called him by his name out loud. Most Padawans are not allowed to address their Master so informally, but I hope that the strong bond we share is reason enough so that I can address him by his name. His name sounds familiar – _feels _familiar, on my lips. I close my eyes momentarily, and when I open them again he is looking at me. For a moment he just looks at me, and I just look at him. I never noticed how beautiful his eyes are. Blue. Blue like the waters of Naboo. They are deep, full of emotion. But before I can stare into them longer, he turns away and looks to the ground once again.

"Anakin…" I say it again, and it feels as nice as the first time. "What's bothering you?" He doesn't look at me, but laughs bitterly to himself. My eyes widen in confusion.

"What's bothering me?" He snorts. "What's _bothering _me is the way that filthy piece of _scum_ had his dirty eyes all over you. Sick bastard licking his lips..." I don't catch the rest has he trails off. I'm taken aback. I replay what he said in my head to try and wrap my head around it. I decide it's just him being over-protective again…But I can't help thinking about what Barriss has told me. What if he cared for me? For more than just his Padawan? I push the thought aside as quickly as it came. It is ridiculous. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Comfort him? Tell him he's just being overprotective? Laugh? Neither option seems like a good idea. Before I can say anything more, he stands up abruptly and walks back in the direction of the Temple. I pick up the bags and follow silently behind him.

**Alright so that was chapter 2. I wasn't happy with the first part of it but I think the rest was okay. Review? Critiques are welcomed.**

**Just-Dream-18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Warning: Not proof-read yet.**

I yawn and stretch my arms. I'm sitting in the co-pilot seat of the Twilight. We've been flying for four hours now. Anakin let me have the pick; either Naboo or Kashyyyk. I've always liked Naboo so that's what I chose.

Last night didn't get any better after we got back to the dorm. He was really aggravated, and I didn't know what to do. I tried rubbing his back for a while, but I don't think that really helped. He tensed up when I touched him; which kind of hurt, but this was about him. After I while I got the message that he wanted to be left alone, so I had retreated to my side of the room. He lay on his back, eyes closed, even breathing, silent lips.

Now, this morning, he is better but still not his usual self. I think about talking to him about it, but maybe it should wait a few days. He might be back to normal after relaxing for a few days. I sigh, he still has that one part of his mind blocked from me. Whatever this is, it's causing a riff between us. And I can tell he knows it too. I look over at him; he is staring out into space, I think he's in a bit of a daze. I find myself staring. His eyes again…still so deep, and his lips. They are slightly parted and they look so soft… I look away. These small moments of attraction need to stop. It's just my teenage ways, nothing serious. It'll blow over.

I stand up and walk out of the cockpit to wear our bags are, and grab a bottle of water before walking back in. I sit down and unscrew the cap and take a long drink. My Master seems to have returned to reality from his day dream and is watching me. When I finish drinking I put the cap back on and hold it out to him, as if to say, 'Want some?'. He pulls a half smile and takes the bottle from me. I lift my legs and rest them on the control panel in front of me and close my eyes. I smile inwardly, my birthday is coming up soon. Only a few days away. I wonder if Anakin got me something. Jedi aren't supposed to receive gifts, or celebrate birthdays for that matter, but for my sixteenth last year he made me a small token. Carved out of wood, it was an angel with long wings and its head lowered. He said it was to protect me, and that it was a symbol that he won't let anything happen to me. You can imagine Barriss's reaction when I showed it to her, she was sure it wasn't just out of over-protectiveness. I had tried to convince her otherwise but she wouldn't budge. Eventually I just gave up and let her believe in her fantasies.

"Snips," his voice brings me back to reality. I look at him expectantly. "We're going in to land." I nod and rub my eyes, trying to wake myself up as I strap back into the chair. He does the same. I look out the window and watch as the ship flies into the atmosphere of Naboo. I see lots of green, lush forest. There is a city resting on top of a mountain; tall structures with dome rooftops and huge arched windows, and huge waterfall at the cliff face of the mountain. The waterfall drops into a beautiful still lake, it is large and surrounded with forest and green. Anakin points to the far side of the lake, on the opposite side to where the city is. "That's where we're heading," He smiles at me and my eyes are wide with awe. It's beautiful. The sunlight sparkles on the still water and I see wild life flying over the city and swimming along in the water. White fluffy clouds graze over the sight. I lean forward in my seat. I can hear the rush of the waterfall as we fly past it, Anakin chuckles at my wonder. "It's beautiful, isn't it Snips?"

"It sure is Master," I say in disbelief. I've never seen such a beautiful place. I'm really glad I picked Naboo for our break. Anakin lands the Twilight near an isolated cabin near the water. As soon as the ship is down I'm out of my seat and rushing outside. As the ship opens I'm engulfed in clear, warm air. It smells like grass and water and there is a slight breeze blowing. I soak up the sun as I walk through the long soft grass down to the water. I sit by the bank and lay back in the grass. My eyes close and I can feel the sun's warmth on my skin. I see Anakins' silhouette block the sun and I groan in complaint. He chuckles and then lies down next to me. His arm brushes against mine and I don't know if it's accidental or not, but I don't move. I close my eyes and neither of us says anything. I watch the clouds slowly drift across the sky ever so slowly, and I listen to the rush of water coming from the waterfall. After a few minutes, Anakin rises.

"I'm going for a swim, would you like to join?" He asks, and I say yes straight away. The water looks lovely. I go follow him back to the ship and grab the black bikini I bought out of the bag – he hasn't seen it yet. I wonder what he will say… I change at the back of the ship while Anakin changes in the cockpit. I look myself over when I'm ready. _Best purchase I've ever made, _I joke to myself. I can't hear Anakin so I guess he's already in the water.

I'm right. When I walk out I see Anakin standing in the water, facing the waterfall. He is shirtless, and wears a pair of trunks. I gingerly walk towards the water, maybe I can scare him from behind. I step one foot in the water. It's cold, but refreshing. Slowly, I drag the other foot in. Then I carefully wade through the water as quietly as I can. When I'm right behind him the water only reaches my thighs. I slowly dip my hands into the water and thrust them out, soaking his back. He whips around in surprise but I'm already running through the water, laughing.

"You just picked a fight you can't win Snips!" He shouts, and then he is chasing me. He probably sensed me behind him before but just decided to play along. I know I am faster than him, but it's hard to run away when you're backed into a corner. I'm against a wet rock face, on my right side is water, and on my left there are plants. I see him coming towards me with a menacing smirk and I'm thinking of a way to escape but it's inevitable, I'm going to be splashed. He comes toward me until we are only about a meter away before he splashes me, I almost squeal. He doesn't stop.

"No! Master stop! Cold! Master!" I scream but he's too evil at the moment to care. He keeps splashing until I'm soaking wet and when he stops I am frowning and he is laughing. He closes his eyes for a split second and I charge at him, tackling him under the water. I push him down and try to get away but he grabs my arm and I'm pulled down too. My squeals are muffled by the water as his arms circle around my waist. A second later we resurface and he picks me up and is walking deeper into the water. "Master! What are you – no, no NO!" Before I can protest any further he throws me in. When I stand up and cough the water out, he is laughing. Again. Laughing! I growl at him and he laughs harder. The water is up to my waist now. _My turn, _I think in my head. With the help of the force, I jump on his back and force his head under the water, then make a quick escape. _Yes! Success! _I give myself a mental high five as I swim full throttle deeper into the water. And of course, he's not far behind.

"You're goin' down Snips!" He yells from behind me. This time it's my turn to laugh. The next few hours continue this way. I don't worry about him being distant, or the blocked part of his mind, or the quietness of the separatists, or anything for that matter. I just enjoy being carefree and happy. Eventually we slow down and simply swim through the water side by side around the lake. It was relaxing. "We should head back soon Snips," I'm getting' kinda hungry. He gestures back to where the cabin and the ship are.

"Me too, let's go." I say, and we start swimming back. We don't say anything as we go back, but the silence is comfortable. The sun is setting. When we reach the bank he pulls himself up onto the grass. I'm about to climb up but he gingerly puts his hands out for me. I smile and he lifts me out easily. I mumble a 'thanks' and he mumbles back a 'you're welcome' and we walk back to the ship to get our stuff. We haven't even looked inside the cabin yet. I grab my bag from the ship and he grabs his and we walk towards the cabin.

It isn't huge but it's definitely big enough. There are windows on every wall and a porch with two chairs at the front. A green vine with small pink flowers wraps around the house, giving it colour. Tall trees surround the cabin and overgrown grass makes it look like its sitting in a comfy garden bed. We walk towards the front door and Anakin puts a pin code into the security keypad, I hear the door unlock. He looks back at me and smiles before entering in. I follow in after him and take in the cabin. Inside there are rustic wooden floors and beige walls. The living room is the first room I see, which is joined with the kitchen further down. I see modern couches with colourful pillows spread over them, a holo-TV and pot plants around the room. I don't pay much attention to the kitchen, it is like any other kitchen. Cupboards, sink, fridge, all in some sort of rustic material. The refresher is through a door on the left. It is all greys in colour, with a large shower and a…spa bath? I walk back out and I can see through the last door; it is a bedroom. I slowly walk in and I can see one big bed. One? One bed? There are two of us, it wouldn't be appropriate to share –

"I don't know what happened with the beds," His voice interrupts my thoughts, and I turn to him. He is leaning against the doorway in the bedroom, scratching his head. "I asked them for two but there's only one big one. I'll take the couch." He says it with authority. I guess that solves that problem then.

"Okay," I say quietly. I put my bag on the bed and Anakin walks out of the room, probably to put his stuff down near the couch. I like being organized; I fill all the draws and the closet with my belongings, and I stop when I pick up a photo frame at the bottom of my bag. I don't remember putting it in, but I'm glad it's in there; it's a photo of Anakin and I the day I became his Padawan. His arm is around my shoulders and we are both smiling. I have kept it on my bedside table ever since that day. I smile at it as I place it on the table.

"I thought you would want it with you…since you take it everywhere. I just put it in before we left, I hope you don't mind." He finishes quietly and I smile at him.

"Not at all Master, thank you for remembering," I say, and he smiles back at me. He nods.

"Well, come out when you're ready. I made us something to eat." And with that he walks out once again. I take in the room, it is also a nice room. On my right is a floor to ceiling window that takes up the whole wall; a beautiful view of the lake and waterfall. There are dark curtains on either side and the bed head is eloquent and fancy. There is an en suite refresher much like the main refresher only smaller. I spend a bit more time settling in before joining my Master in the kitchen. I sit on one of the bar stools and he slides a plate of…_something, _over to me.

"Skyguy, what _is _this?" I ask as I prod it with a fork. I look up at him with a grimace.

"I uh…never was a very good cook. I'm pretty sure it's some kind of salad." My eyes widen at him. _Pretty sure? _Oh, fantastic. I keep a suspicious gaze locked on him as I take one small mouthful. He takes a big dramatic breath…

"It's not that bad." I try to say it optimistically and swallow down the food, but I feel a little sick. He bursts out laughing.

"It's terrible isn't it?" He grins and I laugh. I tried to protect his ego, but there's only so much you can do. I slide the plate back to him,

"Sorry Skyguy, but there's no way I'm eating that." He throws the food into the trash can. "I'll make something, you go relax Master." I stand up to go and prepare something but he moves in front of me and blocks my path. I look up at him and quirk an eyebrow.

"You don't need to cook, I think I brought some snacks that I left in the ship. It'll be enough for both of us." I nod, that works for me. He walks around me and heads up to the ship. When I realise that I'm just standing there, I move to the couch and plonk myself down on it. I pull my feet up and find a comfortable position to lay in, and look around the room again. It's quite cosy, really. The couch is really comfy. My eyes begin to feel drowsy, I didn't realise how tired I was until now. I vaguely hear Anakin walk back through the door and I sense him in the room. My last thought is that I need to teach my Master how to cook.

**Hope you liked it :) ****Things will start getting a little more interesting from now on, I promise ;) **

**Just-Dream-18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. I'm sorry it's been a while! School has been getting in the way. Hope you like it. **

The next morning isn't that exciting. Anakin tries to cook pancakes for breakfast; it wasn't as bad as the 'salad' yesterday, but he still needs improvement.

"No, do it like this," I say and I take it off him to show him how to do it. We're making a homemade batter that I learned a while ago, I don't really remember when exactly. He makes a quiet 'oooh' sound when he sees how to do it properly and eagerly takes it off me when I slide the bowl across to him. He does it right this time; better. "Good." He smiles to himself and I find it a little cute. I blink to myself. _What?_ No I don't! I have to stop this.

"You alright Snips?" He narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Fine Master," I smile and I don't think he buys it, but he smiles back anyway. We continue to mix the batter before frying them in the pan. We eat them with butter and fruits; they're really good.

"I think my cooking skills have improved Snips," He says after we have finished eating. I push my plate away from me.

"I think they have Master," I smile. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes and then we go and clean up. We are washing and drying the dishes when Anakin speaks again. When I look at him his face looks nervous. I narrow my eyes, he looks troubled by something.

"Ahsoka, we've known each other for a while now, I'd like to think we're very close, and I think it's time to tone down the formalities a bit; at least while we are on break." He meets me eyes. "You don't have to call me 'Master'. It makes me feel…like you're my slave or something." I chuckle, but his face is stern. He can't be serious right? But it looks like he is, so I stop smiling.

"Okay…Skyguy." I try to avoid using his name. It would be too personal to call him that all the time.

"It's _Anakin._" He corrects. Well so much for my efforts. His eyes are dark and intense. I look down and avoid his gaze when I say it.

"Anakin…" I've said his name three times now, and it still feels the same as the very first time. Smooth, masculine, and _right. _I really need to stop thinking like this.

I hear him sigh a little; in relief? Pleasure even? I don't know what it is but I try not to hold on to it. Then, he abruptly stands up and walks away and out the front door, down to the waters' edge. I frown and watch him walk out. What was that about? Right, it's time to figure out what's been bothering him. I storm out after him. He is sitting on the grass bank with his feet dipped in the water – his head is in his hands. I bite my lip and hesitate; maybe it wouldn't be wise to talk to him now. _No, whatever this is has been bothering him for days now. Too long, _I tell myself, and I continue walking towards him. I sit down on the left side of him. I don't say anything for a moment and we just listen to the slight breeze.

"Anakin," I start softly but sternly. "I want you to tell me what has been bothering you. Don't say nothing is wrong. I can tell; I can feel it." He doesn't say anything for a moment and I hold my breath. But then he sighs and then looks at me.

"Ahsoka I want to tell you, I do. But I can't. It would make things…difficult." I'm confused. Difficult? I try to convince him that I can help.

"But I can help you. I can –"

"You can't help me with this. I just, need you to trust me that I'm working this out and everything will be back to normal soon. Okay? That's part of the reason that I organised this break. To organise my problems. Just trust me. Okay?" I let the words sink in. It makes sense; that he wanted this break to pull himself together again. I still want to know what is wrong and I want him to let me help him, but I nod my head in defeat. It's his choice how he wants to go about this.

"Okay…" But I don't give up easily. "…but I have one condition." He sighs again.

"Yes okay, what is it?" I think for a moment. This is probably a bad idea.

"If by my birthday you haven't sorted it out, you tell me what's wrong and let me help." I say confidentially. He looks at me and tilts his head before nodding. My birthday is two days away. I don't know if I'm hoping that he will have sorted it out or not. We don't say anything else for a while. His arm brushes mine, this time he leaves it there and our arms stay touching. I can't help but admit to myself that I like the feeling of his skin touching mine.

"Snips, just know that you're a great Padawan and I really appreciate that you want to help me, okay? I don't know many Masters who are as close as we are with their own Padawans. I'm sure that even when you're not my Padawan anymore we'll still be fighting alongside together. You'll always be my Snips, alright?" I look up and him and he smiles one of those laid back smiles.

"Thanks Master, right back at you." He raises his eye brows and cocks his head and I laugh.

"Okay okay, _Anakin._" I laugh, "Is that better?" We both laugh again, our arms are still touching.

Anakin stands up and my arm feels cold without his touching it. Force, I think I might actually _like _him. My eyes widen at the thought. No, that's just stupid. "Come on, let's go for another swim. The water looks nice." He holds out his hand for me to grab and pulls me up.

"Sounds good." We walk back to the cabin and I put my swimmers on. The black bikini again. I look out the window – it's still early morning, the sun is still low and the water is calm. Another beautiful day.

"Comin' Snips?" I hear him yell.

"Yeah two minutes!" I call back. I grab a towel check myself out in the mirror before going. Anakin is already in the water, he's swum far out. He grins at me and signals for me to come in. I wave back before dropping my towel and approaching the water. I dip my feet in and in the water, it was cold. I submerge into the water anyway. It was refreshing; the water was a perfect clear blue. I move slowly over to where Anakin is. The water is rougher here, but it's still relatively calm.

"Come on, let's go for a long swim out." I nod and we head off away from the cabin. Anakin swims fast and I do my best to keep up. We don't say much, just the occasional 'look at that' or 'what a nice day today'. I feel like things are still a bit awkward from before. Two days till my birthday. I want him to have sorted out what's wrong, but at the same time I can't help but feel curious about it. It's not normal for him to be distant and troubled, so it's probably something important. I don't want him to know what I'm thinking about, so I slowly close my mind. It will be harder for him to notice if I do it's subtly. He doesn't show any sign of realising, and I sigh quietly in relief. We keep swimming until I spot a peak on my right that would be good place to take a break at.

"Skyguy," I call, breathing heavily. He looks to me and I point to the spot. He nods and we swim over to it. As I approach the bank I catch my breath. I pull up onto the grass and sit with my legs in the water again. Anakin soon joins me. For a moment all I can hear are the sounds of the wildlife and our heavy breathing. I look back to where the cabin is.

"We've come far Master," He doesn't say anything. "- Anakin." I correct myself. He chuckles.

"Yeah we have, do you want to go further or should we head back?" I look back at him and narrow my eyes. I smirk.

"Depends. Are you up for it or are quitting because you know I can go on longer than you?" I challenge him. He tilts his head and smirks back before sinking back into the water. "Alright then," I say and I slide in too. He starts swimming and I eagerly follow.

* * *

><p>Three hours later and I am absolutely exhausted. I refuse to give up and give Anakin the satisfaction of winning – he won't let me forget it then. So I keep swimming. He has been ahead of me for the past hour, and I'm sure he is going slower so I don't fall too far behind, but I'm so tired. My arms and legs ache, my lungs are finding it harder to breathe, and every stroke is taking up my energy fast.<p>

Another hour passes and I'm done. I'm past protecting my pride; he can win if he wants. I can't swim anymore. I'll admit, yes, he has more stamina than me. He can swim farther. Whatever. I need to stop. I come to a halt and take a deep breath to call out to him.

"Anakin," I say weakly. Immediately, he turns around, his eyes wide. Ugh, he doesn't even look tired! But I'm too drained to care. He swims over to me, he comes close.

"Are you okay Ahsoka?" He asks softly. I can't say anything. My eyes are closing against my will and I feel numb. I can feel myself sinking but my body is too tired to do anything about it. I weakly reach an arm out to Anakin.

"No more…" I try to say, and I reach his shoulder. I pull myself towards him, I feel safe when I'm around him. He wraps his arms around me.

"Force…I'm so sorry, come on I'll get you back." I feel him pull me onto his back and I don't hesitate to hold onto him. Suddenly I feel cold, and his body is warm. He starts swimming back, probably faster than before. I can feel his muscles contracting as he moves, I hold onto him tighter. He tenses up but doesn't stop. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.

* * *

><p>I'm swaying. I feel like I'm being carried by waves. Not the swaying that makes you feel sick though, the kind that makes you want to sleep. I feel curled up, and I'm warm. I'm touching something warm. It takes me a moment to realise, I think I'm being carried. I take a deep breath. I get a whiff of a woodsy, manly scent. Anakin's scent. I slowly open my eyes and discover I am right. Anakin is carrying me. My head is pressed against his chest and his arms are secured tightly around me. It's comforting.<p>

"Mmmf…" I try to make a sound to let him know I'm awake. He looks down at me and smiles. I close my eyes again as I'm still tired, and I fall out of consciousness again.

When I open my eyes again I'm in the bed in the cabin. My muscles still ache, but my mind isn't tired anymore. I get out of bed to go search for Anakin. I notice it's raining. Strange, it was so nice this morning. Must be nearly dusk now. Anakin is sitting on the couch watching the rain. I walk over and sink down next to him. He looks to me and smiles before casually putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Are you okay now Snips?" He asks.

"Yeah, I was just really tired." I lean onto him and put my legs up on the other side.

"I'm sorry I pushed you too far, I didn't realise how exhausted you were…" He sounds sincere and for some reason it makes me smile on the inside.

"It's fine Anakin." A second later I realised that I had called him by his first name without having to think about it. He sighs beneath me. "Skyguy?" I start quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Can we watch a movie? I want to watch a movie." I get off him sit with my legs tucked under me. I smile like a seven year old.

"Sure, whatcha wanna watch?" He goes over to the holo TV, there are holo movies in the shelf below. We ended up watching some action movie about an assassin or something. Honestly, I didn't think it was that great but Anakin seemed to really enjoy it. By the end of the movie it is dark. We sit in silence for a few minutes after the credits have rolled. Then Anakin decides to be a smart ass.

"…Wanna go for a swim?" He asks cheekily. I glare at him. He laughs, "I'm kidding." I smack his arm. I stand up and stretch my arms up, yawning as I do. He stands up too.

"I'm gonna go crash. Night Skyguy," I start to walk off but he starts talking again.

"Snips," I turn around. He opens his arms. "Hug." I'm confused.

"Hug?"

"Skyguy wants a hug." He says. I laugh and shrug; might as well. I'm not complaining. I happily go into his arms. I can't help but feel like I fit well in them, his arms wrap around me perfectly and his head rests on top of mine. He sighs. "Snips?" He says quietly.

"Yeah?" I whisper back.

"Don't rush your training. I don't want you to become a knight too soon, okay?" I let his words sink in. Was he saying that he liked having me as his Padawan? I felt my cheeks heat up a little.

"Okay," I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his torso. He feels strong. After a few seconds, no one is making a move to end the hug. I don't want to, I like this. I like being close to him. He's warm. Wow…I think I _do _have a crush on him. It hits me like a truck, and I pull away suddenly. The look on his face shows confusion and maybe hurt, but I'm in the middle of a mini panic attack. I make my getaway.

"Night Master," I don't give him room to correct me as I quickly leave the room and enter the bedroom. I close the door and lock it quickly. I try to convince myself that it's not true, that I can't like him like that, but when I think back to everything – how I feel around him, the fun we have, how close we are compared to other Masters and Padawans, everything really, I realise I can't change it. I have a crush on my Master. My Master who is six years older than me, who is a Jedi Knight who I cannot have a relationship with, and who will obviously never feel that way for me. This isn't good. Not good at all. I splash my face with water in the refresher and pace back and forth in my room. I obviously can't tell him, so I'll just have to hide it and pretend it's not there and it'll fade on its own. It's just a little crush, not love or anything. I calm down and decide I need some sleep. I get under the covers and take a deep breath and sleep envelopes me.

**So there's chapter four! Review if you liked it. **


End file.
